Surviving Cryptid School and Romance
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: Wadi is the new girl in school. She starts to fall for popular and straight A student, Zak Saturday. Watch as she tries to survive school work, bullies, and romance. Can she handle it all? Read and find out. Better than it really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all reviewers! It's Miwokgirl101 in the house! Hopefully you read my 1****st**** story Percy's Love vs. Athena's Hate. Here is the summary: Wadi is the new girl at the Institute of Cryptids. Wadi begins to fall for Zak Saturday. What will she do? Can she survive school and crushes?**

(WadiPOV)

Hi, my name is Wadi. I just moved to Canada **(is that where Zak lives?)**. My dad was given a job opportunity here. I used to live in a town called Methuselah. I want to become a cryptid scientist when I grow up so my dad signed me up for the Institute of Cryptids. I would be starting school tomorrow. I hope it would be better than my last school. Everyone kept bullying me and making fun of me so I stole some of their stuff. My dad didn't like that so I had to give back their stuff, but that didn't mean their stuff had to be intact when I gave it back. I am sort of glad that we moved.

"Wadi, dinner is ready." said Maboul, my dad.

"Coming." I said.

I went down to dinner. I didn't eat that much.

"Wadi, do you have everything you need for school tomorrow?" said dad.

"Yes, dad. Stop worrying. Everything will be alright. Just don't mention me stealing anything to anyone." I said.

After dinner, I double checked everything and picked out my outfit. The Cryptid School allowed you to wear whatever you want as long as you don't have see through clothes, skirts longer than your fingernail, and no dyeing your hair. Of course, I would never do that. The Cryptid School taught you a lot of things dealing with cryptids and a few rumors said that they even bring in a few cryptids.

I just picked out a nice t-shirt and pants. I checked my clock. It was 10:00pm. I should probably get to sleep. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm blaring right next to my ear. I almost jumped out of bed. I slapped my alarm clock. Eight o'clock am! Shoot, I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed, got ready for school, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran to catch the bus. Luckily, it was still there by the time I got to the bus stop.

When I got on the bus I saw kids with weird outfits. One kid had black hair, but his bangs had white hair. He looked nice and kind of cute. He was wearing an orange and black shirt with an S on it while wearing yellow pants. He signaled for me to sit next to him.

"Hi, my name is Zak Saturday." he said.

"I'm Wadi Hassi." I said.

"Cool name." said Zak.

We began to have a conversation. It turns out his parents built and taught at the school. He was pretty popular considering that he knew almost everyone's name. I could also see some girls that were sitting at the front of the bus were glaring at me.

Finally, we had arrived at school. It was giant. It looked like it could be a whole neighborhood. Well then again it was grades K-12th grade.

"Zak, do you know where the office is?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't I take you there." said Zak.

On our way there we ran into a boy with slightly green skin. He kind of looked like a fish.

"Hey Ulraj, I would like you to meet Wadi." said Zak.

"Nice to meet you. I am Zak's best friend." said Ulraj.

"Hopefully we can become friends Wadi" said Zak.

"Yeah. I would like that." I said.

"Okay lovebirds, we have to lead Wadi to the office for her schedule." said Ulraj.

We both blushed and I just followed Zak as he led the way to the office. When I got inside I saw a secretary.

"Excuse me, I'm Wadi Hassi and I came for my schedule." I said.

"Here you go and here is a map of the school. The principal also wants to see you before you leave the office building." said the secretary.

I went to a room that said Principal's Office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a kind yet stern voice.

I entered the room. I saw a man with an eye that was white and the other eye was almost black. Like Zak's eyes.

"Hello, I am Doc Saturday, but call me Principal Saturday." said Principal Saturday.

"I am Wadi Hassi. Are you Zak's father?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I also would like to wish you a nice 7th grade year." said Principal Saturday.

"Thank you." I said as I left the principal's office.

As I left the office building, Zak and Ulraj came to me.

"Hey Wadi, what is your schedule?" asked Zak.

"I have cryptid technology for the first two periods, cryptid magic for the next two periods, lunch in between 4th and 5th period, cryptid biology for 5th period, and cryptid combat training 6th and 7th period." I said.

"Cool, we have the same schedule." said Zak and Ulraj.

"Well let's get to class. Thanks you guys. You guys have made this a pretty good first day." I said.

They gave me smiles. As we were walking down the hallway I saw this group of girls wearing too much make-up and overpriced clothes.

"Oh, look new bait." said a girl who looked like she was the leader.

"What's it to you?" I said in a bitter tone.

"Well what kind of name is Wadi or Hassi?" she asked in a nasty tone.

"Leave her alone Heather and no I will never date you. If I did then the world would end." Zak said in a stern voice. Just like his father's voice.

"But Zakkykins, you could do so much better than her." Heather said while pointing at me.

"Heather just leave or I shall call my dad over again. If you get in trouble one more time you'll be expelled." Zak said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine!" Heather said before her and her cronies stomped away.

"Who the heck is that jerk?!" I exclaimed.

"She is Heather. She is one of the meanest girls in the school. She gets jealous whenever I talk with any girls. Don't worry as long as a teacher, I, or Ulraj are close by she won't hurt you. She keeps trying to go out with me, but I would never go out with her." Zak said.

"Well like I said before let's go to class. By the way can you tell me something about the teachers?" I said.

"Well the cryptid technology teacher is my dad, the principal. The cryptid magic teacher is my mom, Drew Saturday. The cryptid biology teacher is Mr. Epilson who has a son our age and is kind of weird. The cryptid combat training teacher is my uncle, Doyle. Doyle is so down to earth and pretty cool. Though be careful to not scare him because he carries grenades at all times." Zak said.

"Wow, your family practically rules the school." I said.

"Well here is the cryptid technology class. When you're in cryptid magic class, don't mention love potion because my mom will start wanting to make one. Heather once tried it on me, but it turns out the real potion was destroyed as soon as everyone got a look at it. The recipe for the potion had ingredients so rare that almost no one could get it. The potion Heather gave me was just sweetener." Zak said.

I agreed. We took our seats inside the classroom. There were tables that could only fit two people.

"Hey Wadi, why don't we sit at one of the tables." Zak said.

I blushed, but I am pretty sure Zak didn't see it. The table could barely fit two people, but there were two stools. There wasn't that much room so our knees were touching. I swear I thought I felt some electricity when his knee touched mine. He apologized, but the second time his knee touched mine he didn't say anything, but didn't move it.

"Today class we will be building an electric cryptid field guy. Tomorrow we will learn how to fix the field guide." said Mr. Saturday.

He knocked me out of my daze. Though throughout the class Zak and I kept glancing at each other. One time Zak connected two wires wrong and it sort of blew up. Luckily nothing was too damaged that it couldn't work. I laughed, but it was more like a chuckle.

Soon this class was over. There was a 5 minute break and we went to our lockers to drop off our books. Fortunately, Ulraj's, Zak's, and my locker were right next to each other.

As I was putting my books away, Heather came up to me. Zak, Ulraj, and I just gave her glares. She still came over though. Well here's round 2.

"Oh look, Zak has his two shadows with him." said Heather.

"Why don't you go clown school instead of cryptid school? With all of that make-up on you could get a free scholarship." I said.

She was trying to think of a reply, but her mouth kept opening and closing. She made some angry noise and stomped off with her shadows behind her.

"Nice combat. Almost no girl in the school has stood up to Heather and is still at this school." said Zak.

"Yeah, I heard a rumor that every girl that did stand up to Heather's family disappeared, but you're still here." said Ulraj.

The bell rang for the next class. We had to practically run to cryptid magic's class because it was at the opposite side of the building. Well let's see what will happen in this class.

**Hey all reviewers. So how is the story? I won't continue writing this story until I get 5 reviews. I just thought that there should be a change in a Secret Saturday story.**

**Me: Well let's take a look at some character opinions.**

**Wadi: How come a character like Heather is in the story?**

**Me: The story was getting boring so I thought it might be a good idea.**

**Zak: How come we're in 7****th**** grade?**

**Me: In the show, you are 11 years old and 6****th**** grade seemed too young.**

**Zak&Wadi: Please read and review before Heather comes and bites your head off. Ahh, TOO LATE! **

**Heather comes with a flamethrower and Kur.**

**Me: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all reviewers. How is the story? I finally got 5 reviews. Just to answer a question, yes Zak will have his powers. Now let's see what will happen throughout the school day. If you want to have a chapter of Zak's POV you have to tell me because I was going to keep it in Wadi's POV.**

(Wadi POV)

Zak, Ulraj, and I were running to cryptid magic class. We practically ran over a group of 6th graders. I apologized of course. We just got to our seats as the bell rang. This time there were tables that could fit 3 people. I was sitting in the middle and had Zak to my right while Ulraj went to my left.

Everyone in the room was talking until a lady with white hair came in. She must have been Zak's mom.

"Quiet down class. Oh yeah, Zak you forgot your lunch box this morning." said Mrs. Saturday while holding a lunch box out that had the word cryptid all over it. Though there was a sticker of a unicorn on it. It was the kind of unicorn that little girls had. I snickered quietly as Zak went up to get his lunch. When he came back to his seat he gave a "it's-not-funny" kind of look. I was looking innocent.

"Today class we will be learning about a powerful cryptid named Kur." said Mrs. Saturday.

She pasted out text books that looked new. Its title was **Legendary Cryptids Throughout Time**. The chapter about Kur said that this cryptid was very powerful and that whoever controlled Kur controlled the world. The chapter was really long and before you knew it, class was over.

The lunch bell rang. Everyone let out a relieved sigh. I grabbed my backpack and walked to lunch with my friends. I just followed them to see where the lunch area was. When we finally got to the lunch area, there were tons of tables and there was also an area where you could go eat on the grass or by a few trees.

We decided to go and sit by a big tree. All of us had brought our lunch. As we were eating, Heather approached us. I sighed. At the sight of her, my appetite was almost gone. She was carrying a lot of food. The thing was she was a skinny bean pole. Then all of a sudden she tripped. The food was about to drop on me, but I jumped away at the last second. Well more like a back flip than a jump. Zak and Ulraj were giving me stares of shock and were also glaring at Heather.

"Wadi, how did you do that?" asked Zak.

"I am a ninth degree black belt." I said.

Heather looked nervous when I said that and began to quickly walk (*run*) away. Unfortunately, my lunch was soaked from the food Heather was carrying.

"Here take half of my sandwich." said Zak.

"Thanks." I said.

"By the way, where do you live?" asked Zak.

"I come from a small town called Methuselah in the Middle East." I answered.

We had a back and forth conversation. I learned that for some odd reason he could calm down cryptids using this staff thing that he calls the Claw. He also has a few cryptid pets. One is this "gorilla cat" creature named Fiskerton, a giant komodo dragon named Komodo, and a Pterosaur named Zon. He told me to keep it a secret about having cryptid pets though. I told him that where I come from you have to make sure you have all of your stuff because people like to steal. He understood.

"So did you steal anything." asked Zak.

I bit my lip and decided to trust him.

"Yes, but only if they deserved it." I said.

He understood. I sighed with relief. Soon the end of lunch came and we had cryptid biology. All of us threw away our garbage and walked to class. When we entered class, again, there were tables that could only fit two people.

"Hey Wadi, why don't we sit at this table?" he said pointing at a table in the middle, but was close to the window. I agreed. I sat closest to the window. I put down my things and began to stare out the window. Eventually, a man wearing a green cloak, had green hair, and was wearing sun glasses came in. He must be Mr. Epsilon.

"Mr. Epsilon's son is exactly like his dad." Zak whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Today class, we will be learning about regular animals. If we can understand animals already studied, way we can better understand cryptids. At the end of class we will be dissecting frogs." said Mr. Epsilon.

I heard some excited chatter throughout the class. I didn't like dissecting anything and by the looks of it neither did Zak, but we had to if we wanted to pass this class. We got a textbook. Apparently there weren't enough textbooks so Zak and I had to share one. We both had to lean in to read the text on non-cryptid animals. We were so close that there shoulders were touching slightly. Eventually 15 minutes were left for cryptid biology.

"Okay class I will bring out the frogs though any improper use with them will lead to punishment. You will be partnered with the person you are sitting next to." said Mr. Epsilon. He brought out a couple of frogs, but the thing was they were white and they had a horn that was glowing.

"Class, unfortunately we only have flashlight frogs which are dangerous. So I am going to put them into a tank and let you look at them. Do not touch or startle them." said Mr. Epsilon.

A bunch of kids began to crowd the tank. I was trying to get a look at them, but someone pushed me. I was expecting to meet the cold floor, but strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw that Zak had caught me. I blushed a little.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." whispered Zak.

After a few minutes some kids went back to their seats and I got a chance to look at them closely. They were like regular frogs. Soon I decided to just go back to my seat. I was starting to think back about how Zak caught me.

The bell for the end of this class snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my things and waited for Zak and Ulraj to get ready. They grabbed their stuff and led the way to cryptid combat training.

We were all required to wear a shirt that had the school system on it that was white and a pair of red shorts. I left Zak and Ulraj to go change. There were a lot of lockers in the girl's changing rooms. I looked for the one with the same locker number as on a piece of paper I had. I changed into my combat training clothes and stuffed my backpack into the locker.

I walked out to meet Zak and Ulraj. Zak looked kind of cute in his CT training clothes… Whoa, where did that come from!

"Hey guys. By the way what does Mr. Saturday look like?" I asked.

"He has a red Mohawk and wears a jetpack. You can call him Doyle instead of Mr. Saturday." answered Ulraj.

A guy wearing purple clothes landed right next to Zak. This must be Doyle considering he was using a jetpack.

"Hey mini man who's your girlfriend?" asked Doyle.

We both blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I said.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Zak exclaimed.

"Okay class, let's go into the gym. We will be going through an obstacle course. When we get into the gym I will give you weapons to help you, but if I see any improper use of the weapons I will not hesitate to send you to the principal's office." said Doyle though he still had this joking tone.

When we reached the gym it was huge. It was about three quarters the size of a football stadium. When we picked out our weapons, Zak took out a staff with a bird head one end and a claw on the other end.

"Is this the Claw you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool right. I can also have the Claw become a staff and become a grappling hook." Zak answered.

I sorted through the weapons and just picked up a spear with the point dulled. It was taller than me by at least 2 feet. I took a look at the obstacle course. It was in a forest and there were a few cryptids you had to try to avoid along with traps. There was a finish line at the other side of the forest and the first five people to cross the finish line could skip the next obstacle course with a passing grade.

All of us lined up at the starting line. Doyle yelled GO and all of us were running into the forest. Zak and I were starting to get competitive like when we go to some monkey bars that was over a hole we kept on trying to pass each other. Though we watched each others backs like when I fell into a hole and Zak caught me. I also swatted away a couple of bird-like creatures that were trying to claw Zak's eyes out. Finally we saw the finish line. For some odd reason the other students were way behind us. Both of us ran as fast as we could. It was a… it was a tie. We both got to split first place. We both collapsed on the ground. Ulraj had second place, while a girl for third place, another guy for fourth place, and a guy for fifth place. I couldn't remember their names.

"Okay class go change and I'll signal you for when you can leave." said Doyle.

I changed as quickly as I could, grabbed my backpack, and ran out. I was able to get out before Heather did. Yes Heather was in the same combat training class as me. She was the last one to finish the obstacle course and got an F.

"Oh, look it's the new suck up of the class." said Heather.

"Well at least she's going to pass this class." said Zak from behind me.

She looked flustered and just walked away.

"Why don't Ulraj and I walk you home?" said Zak.

"Sure, but why, not to be rude or anything?" I said.

"One time this girl that I was friends with was walking home and Heather beat her up. She transferred schools." Zak answered.

I felt better then. Soon Doyle dismissed class. It turns out that Zak's and Ulraj's houses were close to mine. Zak's house was the biggest house in the neighborhood. Ulraj's house was the blue one a few door's down from mine. My house was a tan color with two floors.

As Zak, Ulraj, and I walked to my front door, my dad opened the door. He looked slightly surprised that I was walking with boys.

"Wadi, who are these boys?" asked my dad.

"Dad, these are my friends. Dad meet Zak and Ulraj." I said.

He seemed to relax when I said friends.

"I am Maboul Hassi also Wadi's father." said my dad.

They shook hands. After they were done talking we all said goodbye.

"So Wadi, is Zak your boyfriend?" asked my dad.

I spitted out the water I was drinking and blushed.

"No! What the heck made you think that?' I said.

"Well the way you two look at each other. Oh, never mind." said my dad.

I just went to my room to do my homework. After I finished for some really weird reason I began to about the events of the day. I think that I finally felt like I could fit in. I made two friends for the first time. I began to fall asleep.

**Hey all reviewers, how was the story. I think I will continue this story. For the next chapter I will skip it to a few months later. I will skip it to December because I had something in mind for that month. **

**Me: So how was the chapter?**

**Ulraj: I need more parts in this story.**

**Me: I am sorry, but I was basing this on a Wadi and Zak romance, but I think I know what I can do now.**

**Zak&Wadi: Please read and review before Heather finds us again.**

**Heather finds them and we all run in fear.**

**Please read & review. ******** ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all reviewers! In this chapter I skip to the month of December. I will be introducing a new character in this chapter. I think that Ulraj could also have a chance at romance. Let's take a look at what happens.**

(WadiPOV)

Today is December 11th. So far the school year has been uneventful. I have been getting good grades. I actually got to see Zak's pets. Fiskerton talks gibberish, but after awhile you can understand him. Komodo is giant and he always tries to eat my food. Zon is very kind and actually let me ride with her a few times. Zak and Ulraj came to my house a few times. We just studied for a test in cryptid's technology.

My cousin, Zelda, had come out in November. I think that Ulraj has a crush on her because Ulraj always has this dreamy look on his face when she passes by. Zelda also seems to like Ulraj because when we get home she can't stop talking about him. Zelda is living with me and going to my school.

The Christmas Ball is on December 18th and I am hoping that a certain black and white haired boy will ask me. Yes I have a crush on Zak. Don't ask how it happened, but he is sweet, nice, kind of cute, and-ah, I'm rambling again.

Well I better go to sleep soon. I quickly put out an outfit, brushed my hair, and got into bed.

I woke up, jumped out of bed, and got ready for school. I ran downstairs and began to eat breakfast as fast as I could without choking. The bus will be here soon.

"Zelda, come down soon. The bus will be here in about 5 minutes." I yelled.

"I am coming." she yelled back. By the tone of her voice she had just woke up.

"Zelda if you come down here in about 3 minutes, I'll let you sit next to Ulraj." I said. Just so you know, all of the bus seats can only allow two people sit next to each other.

That really helped because I heard shuffling upstairs. She rushed down the stairs in a minute. She practically inhaled her breakfast and just in time. The bus was out in the front. We grabbed our school things and ran outside.

When I entered the bus I took my usual seat next to Zak. He seemed kind of nervous. I wonder why. When the bus stopped, Heather walked onto the bus. She glared at me and Zelda. Luckily, Zelda also hated Heather. Heather eventually began to stop trying to get a date with Zak and began to fall for some huge muscled guy that was in the 9th grade. Heather's crush's name was Michael.

I think that Michael might like me because he keeps trying to get a date with me. I noticed that Zak always gets angry whenever Michael asks me out. I always deny Michael because waiting for someone else. I just think that Michael should just give up! It gets really annoying because he sends me flowers and poems. Zak, Ulraj, and Zelda always help me avoid Michael and get rid of his gifts. I swear this guy doesn't know how to answer to no. Just so all of you know Heather is still exactly the same as last time and Michael is supposed to be the most popular guy in the school. I don't get how he looks handsome like the other girls say.

Finally, the bus came to a stop at the school. Zak, Ulraj, Zelda, and I got off the bus at the same time. Zelda only had 1st, 2nd, and 5th period with us. Before class started, we went to our lockers. At first, Zelda's locker was far away from Zak's, Ulraj's and my locker so after a few trades we were able to get her a locker right next to Ulraj's locker.

As I walked up to my locker I saw another rose sticking out of it. I was about to throw it away, but I saw that it was in Zak's handwriting.

I read it. It said:

"Wadi, would you please come to the Christmas dance with me? I really like you.

From, Zak S."

I was really excited and happy knowing that Zak like me back. I looked up from the note and walked over to Zak.

"Sure Zak, I'll go to the dance with you. I like you too." I said. I was probably grinning.

Zak looked really happy and relieved. I quickly pecked him on the cheek. He kind of had this dreamy look on his face. I was about to head over to class, but the next thing I know I was put onto Zak's back. He was giving me a piggyback ride and saying, "I finally asked her out!"

"Zak, put me down." I said. I was trying to sound serious, but I was laughing. After awhile he put me down before any teachers came. I didn't realize how strong he was. The bell rang for the first period.

We walked to class together. Some how, Zak's hand slipped into mine. It felt good. We took our usual seats. Today we were supposed to create a stun gun with our already chosen partners. Zak was my partner while Zelda was with Ulraj. Once we got to our seats we had to let go of our hands.

Behind us I heard Ulraj and Zelda say, "Finally." I blushed slightly when they said this. Soon Mr. Saturday came in and we began to build the stun gun. It wasn't supposed to hurt cryptids, but just paralyze them. I was looking at the blueprints trying to figure out how to build it. Zak and I were trying to figure out to create the stun ray. Whenever we tried out the stun gun on the training field it would only create a light beam.

After awhile Zak figured out that we didn't connect two wires together. Once we did and tried it out, it worked. We got an A for this assignment. Soon, the bell for the next class rang. My friends and I walked to our lockers to get the books we needed. When I got to my locker, I saw a dozen of roses sticking out from my locker. I looked at Zak to see if he gave these to me. He shook his head. I knew it was from Michael again.

I gave the flowers to Zelda so that way she could "dispose" of them. By dispose I mean she takes them to Heather and say that Michael asked Zelda to send them to her. It is really funny to see Michael's reaction when Heather keeps following him everywhere.

I walked to class with Zak by my side. Soon Michael approached me.

"So Wadi, would you come to the dance with me?" Michael asked. Apparently he still didn't know that Zak was taking me to the dance.

"Sorry Michael, but I am going with Zak to the dance. I think that Heather is pretty interested in going with you." I said.

He shivered when I said Heather. He looked sad, mad, and envious at the same time. He stalked away with his head down. I felt kind of bad, but I knew that I didn't belong with him. I saw him walk over to Heather and ask her something. She was so surprised that she fainted. Zak and I was cracking up that she actually fainted.

The bell rang for 3rd and 4th period. My friends and I began to jog over to the cryptid's magic class. Mrs. Saturday had rearranged the tables since the beginning of school. She decided to put in tables that could fit two people instead of three people. I sat next to Zak while Zelda sat next to Ulraj. Ulraj and Zelda were sitting in front of us. I saw Ulraj ask Zelda something. Zelda squealed and then yelled "YES!" Everyone gave her weird looks, but I knew that Ulraj had asked her to the dance. They were lucky that Mrs. Saturday hadn't come into the room yet.

Mrs. Saturday had finally come into the room. Usually she isn't late. I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask so I just sat there.

"Today class I have gotten special pictures of a blue tiger. Scientists today are still wondering how the tiger's coats become blue." said Mrs. Saturday while passing out a bunch of pictures of the blue tiger along with a page about the blue tiger. When she passes something out it usually means that we have an essay on the subject.

"Class since it is so close to Christmas I will not give you any essays or homework." said Mrs. Saturday.

Everyone seemed excited about this. I was also happy I would have less homework than usual. Soon class was over and it was time for lunch. It was so cold outside that everyone went to the benches that had a ceiling over it. It was so cold because it was snowing.

Some 6th graders and 7th graders began a snowball fight. Suddenly, I was hit in the back by something cold. When I turned around I saw that Zak was trying to hide a snowball behind his back. I just smirked and threw a snowball at him. It began to go back and forth. Soon Zelda and Ulraj began to join us. Once we got tired we were really cold.

The bell for the end of lunch came. We all walked to cryptid's biology class. We all began to warm up because they had the heater on. We had a test today about how to tell the difference between cryptids that had been seen around the world. I had studied a lot on this test. The test seemed to be pretty easy. Soon class was over and we had to go to cryptid combat training class. Since it was close to winter we had to try and survive cold weather.

We had to wear heavy jackets and pants. I quickly went to my locker in the girl's locker room and put my things away. I changed and walked out of the locker room. I saw that my friends had made it out before me.

"Hey guys. Anything happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Zelda and Ulraj are finally together." said Zak.

"Hey mini man, today we are going to play dodge ball in the gym. I will separate the class into two teams. Don't worry I'll put you and your friends on the same team." said Doyle.

"Okay class, as a special treat we are playing dodge ball today." announced Doyle to the rest of the class. I saw that Heather paled a little. I snickered a little when I saw this. Zak gave me a weird look and I pointed to Heather. He saw what I meant and chuckled.

When we got into the gym I saw that the dodge balls were lined up in the middle of the gym. The two teams were announced and the class divided to the two sides of the gym. Heather was on the other team while I was on the same team with my friends. Once, Doyle blew his whistle we all ran to the balls. I saw that Heather was trying to hide in the back of the gym. When I was able to grab one of the balls I hit Heather with the ball. She was called out. My team had most of the best players on it so we were able to win easily. The dodge ball game took up the whole class so once we were done so was class. We all went to go change and get ready to back home.

The bell for school to be over was finally rung and we started to walk home. Zak and Ulraj would walk my cousin and I home. Then they would just go home after that. As we were walking I thought about what I was going to wear to the dance. Finally we made it to my house.

"Bye Zak and Ulraj, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye Wadi, bye Zelda see you tomorrow." said Ulraj.

We all exchanged good byes. Before Zak walked away he quickly kissed me on the cheek and began walking home. I touched the spot where he kissed me and smiled.

"Come in Wadi before you catch a cold." said my dad.

"Dad is it okay if I can go to the dance with Zak?" I asked.

"Sure he seems like a nice guy." he answered.

I felt good about this and entered the house. I ran upstairs and began to finish the homework I had left. When I was done it was time for dinner. I didn't realize that I had stayed in my room for about 2 ½ hours. I walked down and sat for dinner.

"Uncle Maboul is it okay if I could go to the dance with Ulraj. You know Zak's friend?" Zelda asked.

He thought for a moment and said, "Sure. Both of you have to be home before 11:30pm. If any later I will come and pick you up." said dad.

We both agreed and finished dinner. I walked upstairs, brushed my teeth, and got ready for school.

**Hey all reviewers and readers. I am getting closer to the ending. Well today is my birthday. Yeah.**

**Me: Finally I wrote the part where you guys ask each other out for the dance.**

**Wadi: Hey you are the one who is writing the story not us.**

**Me: Now what do you say?**

**Zak & Wadi: Please read and review. Oh my god Heather is back. Quick get the Michael bot.**

**The Michael bot appears and Heather faints. HAHA.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all reviewers. I do not know how many chapters I am going to write. I am just going to keep writing until I feel something is going to stop. I know that might sound confusing, but oh well. Pleas keep reading and writing.**

Wadi POV

Today is the day of the prom. I am so excited. The dance is going to be (of course) Christmas themed. Last weekend, my dad took me and Zelda to go look for prom dresses. I picked out a dress that I felt good in (I am going to let you use your imagination about the dress). Zelda and I took awhile. I actually think I saw my dad fall asleep when were still looking.

Any ways it is time for school. Currently I am waiting outside at the bus stop with Zelda. Finally the bus has arrived. Once I got onto the bus I just sat next to Zak and began talking. Zelda was sitting next to Ulraj behind us.

"So Wadi, what time should we meet at the dance?" asked Zak.

"Well the dance starts at 7pm so I'll meet you there at about 7:15pm." I said.

Soon we arrived to school. The entire school was covered in snow. The snow was about 5 inches thick. It took us about 5 minutes just to get to the entrance to the school. By the time we got to our lockers (which were inside) our pants were completely wet. We only had about 2 minutes to get to class. When I looked inside my locker I saw another rose from Michael. I sighed. He wouldn't give up. Even though I was going with Zak to the dance he kept trying to see if I would dump Zak and go with him. Of course I didn't.

I gave Ulraj the rose since it was his turn to "dispose" of the rose. I grabbed my books and walked to cryptids technology class with Zak and Zelda. Once we got to class, I saw that almost no one was in class. There were a couple of kids, but they always kept to themselves. I guess we got here early because our lockers were right outside the door. Ulraj had finally come back. We took our usual seats and waited for class to start.

Finally class started and the teacher came in.

"Today class, we are going to play silent ball. There will also be no homework from this class since the dance is tonight." said Mr. Saturday.

"Zak, what is silent ball?" I asked.

"It is where we throw a ball around the class room. We can't talk and we have to sit on the desks. If you don't catch the ball or you don't throw it fairly you are out and you have to sit down in your chair. We are just using a soft football since the last time we used a regular football we had to get the windows fixed." answered Zak.

I nodded. I looked behind and saw that Heather was actually in this class. She must have been bumped up to this class somehow. I knew that she sucked at sports and barely passed classes. Suddenly I got an idea. Zak had seen me grin evilly and gave me a confused look. I whispered my plan to him. He also began to have a mischievous glint in his eyes. He quickly wrote a note and passed it to Ulraj and Zelda. Once they read about the plan they nodded with approval.

Mr. Saturday brought a football made of foam and threw it to his son first. Zak passed it to Heather. She looked really surprised and she actually jumped off the desk and onto the floor with the ball bouncing off her head. When the ball hit her head, I heard a hollow noise come from her head. Everyone in class began cracking up. My friends and I were laughing the hardest though. I saw Mr. Saturday trying to calm the class, but ended up chuckling about what happened. Heather of course began to screech about how her make-up was smeared. Also she glared at us. She picked up the ball and threw it at us angrily. Surprisingly it actually went pass 2 feet and hit Mr. Saturday in the back of the head. She instantly paled when she saw who the ball collided into.

"Heather Weenie, go my in my office right now. I will deal with you in a minute." said Mr. Saturday.

She nodded and just walked to the door while giving me a death glare. If looks could kill I swear I would be dead.

"Zak, you are in charge of the class until I come back." said Mr. Saturday.

Zak nodded. Once Mr. Saturday left the room everyone in class began to laugh. Heather's last name was Weenie. Weenie! We all laughed so hard we fell off the tables that all of us were sitting on. I was expecting to see that Mr. Saturday would say Heather's last name, but that was a bonus. Soon we began the game again. I was actually doing pretty well with the game until one of Heather's cronies threw the ball at me. It went towards me. I could have caught it, but she fell of the desk after she threw it. Of course I was too busy laughing with everyone else to catch the ball so I was out. I wasn't that upset to tell you the truth.

Ulraj was having trouble catching so he was out a little bit after I was out. My cousin, Zak, a boy, and a girl were the last ones in the game. The boy seemed to have a crush on me and the girl was eyeing Zak. I got instantly jealous. Zelda saw the girl eyeing Zak so she threw the ball at her while she was drooling over him. I silently thanked her. I also saw that the boy was trying to get my attention, but I kept staring at Zak. Eventually, the boy threw the ball at Zelda and it was aimed at her head. She did the smartest thing and dodged it. She was out, but let out a sigh of relief.

It was just Zak and that boy now. I think his name is Matt. Suddenly I recognized him. He was Michael's younger brother who follows him. He is just like his older brother except he is more athletic. Zak threw the ball and Matt, but he just caught it. I was cheering for Zak. I was getting nervous and began to tap my pencil against my desk. It dropped and bent down to pick it up. I bent down too low and fell out of my chair. Zelda and I began to laugh quietly. Apparently Matt saw this and threw the ball in my direction. I caught it, but he was out. Zak was the winner.

"Congrats Zak." I said.

"Thanks Wadi." he said.

"Sorry I took so long class, but Heather is suspended. She will be able to go to the dance if she has a date, but she can't come in if she doesn't." said Mr. Saturday.

The bell for the next class rang. My friends and I were quickly walking to our lockers. It was freezing outside. We all huddled together for warmth. Once we got our books we began to run to cryptids magic class since it was far away from our lockers. The snow seemed to lessen since the beginning of school, but there was enough snow to create 3 inches of snow.

Once we got to class we sat down. Almost no one was in class like last period. I think Matt was in this class. I groaned.

"Wadi, what's wrong?" Zak asked.

"I think that kid you beat is in this class too. He is Michael's little brother and apparently has a crush on me like his older brother." I said.

"Don't worry. He is pretty small for his age so he can't bother you that much. Michael has a different schedule than ours so he can't talk for too long." said Zak.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." I said.

Soon Mrs. Saturday came in with the rest of the class. Today we didn't have any homework. Everyone in class sighed in relief along with me. Today we were going to watch a movie that shows different types of cryptids from around the world. **(I just made up this movie.)** The movie was actually pretty interesting. Though I noticed that Zak and mine shoulders were touching throughout the movie. When the movie was done, the lights turned back on. Zak and I jumped with the sudden brightness. Class would be over in a few minutes so we had time to pack our things and bring out our lunches if we brought any.

Skipping to cryptid combat training.

It was freezing when we got outside to wait for Doyle. I met up with my friends and began to guess on what we were going to do today. I didn't have any homework today which I liked. Soon Doyle landed.

"Today class, we are going to do an obstacle course in the cold. It is good to train in cold weather." said Doyle.

We all groaned and reluctantly walked to the obstacle course. Zak, Ulraj, Zelda, and I were the best students in class so this would be a piece of cake. Doyle finally yelled go and we ran. Zak and I were head and head. I am surprised that no cryptids had come and attacked us yet. The cryptids weren't dangerous since they were mechanical. Though something strange happened when we got to the monkey bars. I was ahead of Zak on the monkey bars. I jumped down first.

I turned around and was about to say how he was losing his touch when he jumped and landed on top of me on accident. My back was on the ground and his face was a few centimeters away from my face. We were both so red that our faces looked like tomatoes. He leaned down to my face. Oh my god, he was going to kiss me! I didn't know what to do so I leaned in too. When our lips were a centimeter away I heard Ulraj and Zelda talking to each other. Zak jumped off me, mumbled an apology, and we began to run towards the finish line.

Zak was in 1st place and I got 2nd place. The only reason why I got 2nd place was because I was still in shock about what had happened back at the monkey bars. I blushed when I thought about it. I just went to the locker rooms with everyone else. My mind was wandering. Soon I was outside with everyone else to go home. I saw Zak and we just began to talk. We both avoided about what happened back at the monkey bars. We all began walking home.

Before I knew it I was at home upstairs in my room. I didn't know what to do so I went to Zelda's room to talk.

"Hey Zelda, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hang on." said Zelda as she opened the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Zelda back at the obstacle course Zak accidentally landed on top of me. He almost kissed me. I just don't know what to think!" I said.

She looked amazed. She squealed and hugged me.

"If he almost kissed you it means he likes you a lot, but why did he almost kiss you?" asked Zelda.

"You and Ulraj were getting close so we had to start running towards the finish line." I answered.

Soon our conversation ended and I had to get ready for the dance. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and began working on how I wanted to look at the dance. The time was 7:00pm! I finished up and walked over to where Zelda was. She was ready and we both walked downstairs. My dad was going to drive us to the school. The drive was about a ten minute drive.

We got into our car and my dad dropped us off.

"Now girls remember I will pick you up at 11:30pm. Have a good time." said my dad as he drove away.

Zelda and I walked into the gymnasium which is where the dance was. When we entered, I saw that the gym was covered fake snow. I saw a Christmas tree and a band playing Christmas music. I saw that Zak and Ulraj were standing close to the punch bowl. We walked over there and greeted them. I noticed that Zak looked really handsome in the tux he was wearing- focus!

"Hey Zak, hey Ulraj." I said.

"Hey girls. Thank goodness that you guys came. Some fan girls were trying to catch my attention. One of them threw their purse at me." said Zak. I saw him open his mouth and a little bit of drool cam out.

Zelda and I began to crack up because it seemed a lot just to get Zach's attention. He blushed and began to wipe away the drool.

"It is not funny. The purse was as hard as a bowling ball and it hit me in the head. Ulraj even got hit by a shoe." said Zak.

"I I'm sorry it's just hilarious. I am surprised the president of your fan club hasn't done anything to you." I said.

"Wait who's the president of my fan club?" he asked.

I just began laughing again. He kept asking me, but I wouldn't tell. Eventually he stopped asking me. Soon we just began to dance. I noticed that Michael and Matt were glaring at Zak. Heather kept dragging Michael around. I think I saw Zelda and Ulraj were dancing on the other side of gym.

Soon everyone had finally come to the dance.

"Hey Wadi, do you want to go outside to get some air. It is starting to get stuffy in here." asked Zak.

"Sure. I need some fresh air." I said.

We headed towards the door. When we opened it everyone was staring at us. I didn't know why, but then I looked up. I saw that a mistletoe was directly above us. Zak and I blushed a lot. I guess I would have to kiss him. Wow, my first kiss!

We both just leaned in. Soon our lips met. I felt fireworks in the background. I heard cheering. When we separated, I saw jealous looking fan boys and girls. The next thing I know Zak and I are running for our lives.

Soon we lost them and were hiding behind the snack table. Right now, it was 11:15pm. I still had 15 minutes until I had to go. I was kind of in a daze ever since Zak and I kissed. I didn't know what to say or do.

"So Zak, umm." I said. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Look Wadi, I really like you and I really liked that kiss. I understand if you don't though." said Zak.

I don't know why, but I just kissed him. He looked surprised.

"Wadi, we have to go! Come on." Zelda said.

I quickly said goodbye to Zak and ran to the exit with Zelda. I saw my dad's car was outside. We got in and my dad drove away. When we got home I just went upstairs and began to get ready to go to sleep. I kept on replaying everything that happened at the dance. I knew this was a night to remember though. I wonder what will happen next.

**Hey all reviewers how was the story? I think this is the longest chapter that I have written. **

**Me: OMG! You guys kissed.**

**Wadi: I know. Though I wish this chapter was longer.**

**Me: Hey I am trying my best here. School is starting in a few days for me.**

**Zak: Please read & review.**

**Fan boys and girls have found Zak and Wadi. They are running for their lives. **

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all reviewers. So Zak and Wadi finally kissed. Let's take a look at what will happen next. I may have to discontinue this story soon because I have to start school in about a day. I won't be able to write too many chapters after this. Remember I'll keep trying to write this story since not too many people write Zak and Wadi stories.**

Wadi POV

Today is Saturday. This next week is going to be Christmas break for the next two weeks. I kept on thinking about the dance. I can't believe that Zak had kissed me. I don't know what to do when I see him again. It was snowing outside so I was thinking about going outside to enjoy the snow while it lasted.

"Hey Wadi, do you want to come outside with me?" yelled Zelda.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

I grabbed my snow gear and ran downstairs. Zelda and I asked my dad if it would be alright to go outside. He said yes, but we had to come back in, in about 2 ½ hours. We walked outside and I just sat down on the ground and relaxed. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up.

It was Zak. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Wadi. How are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stammered. I can't believe I just stammered. That was so embarrassing.

The next I know, he kissed me. I don't know how, but I stood up and kissed him back. I guess I smiled once we were done.

"So I guess that means we are boyfriend and girlfriend." said Zak.

I just nodded. I didn't exactly trust my voice. I think I saw Michael and Matt in the background glaring at Zak and looking slightly heartbroken. I just ignored that. Life just seemed perfect at times.

**The end.**

**Surprise. Okay I guess that was kind of cruel to cut it off like that, but to make it up I am continuing the story. So shhh, the story is continuing and it is beginning after they come back from their Christmas break.**

I still can't believe that Zak and I had finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course there is the whole fan club thing for both of us. Apparently fan boys and girls are still hoping that we are going to break up so they send us threats and try to take us hostage and stuff, but Zak told his father so now they are leaving us alone. Although Michael and Matt seem to still have a crush on me.

Today class went by fast. The next thing I know it's cryptid combat training class. I found out that Matt was in this class as well.

Zak and I were talking when Doyle landed next to him.

"Hey mini man, we are going to wrestle today. Boys will wrestle today and girls will wrestle tomorrow. Boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls. Oh yeah, finally you guys are together." said Doyle.

We just nodded.

"Today class we are going to wrestle against each other. Boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls. Boys will go first today and girls will go tomorrow. Don't worry the nurse will be with us in case something happened." said Doyle.

Doyle read aloud a list of opponents for wrestling. When Zak's name was called he was paired against Matt. I wasn't really worried since Matt was smaller than Zak. His brother and him kept trying to impress me, but it always turns into something embarrassing like when Matt put a mini bomb in Zak's mashed potatoes to explode in his face. Zak saw this and quickly threw the bomb into Matt's potatoes when he wasn't looking. Matt's face was covered in mashed potatoes the next second.

Matt looked pretty happy with the pairing. I wonder why.

We followed Doyle into the gym and began the wrestling. I hoped Zak would be alright.

When no one was looking, I quickly pecked Zak on the lips. He gave me a confused look.

"For luck." I said.

"Thanks, but I think Matt won't be such a threat to me." said Zak.

I nodded. I thought I saw a blur, but it was probably my imagination. Zak's fight would be the first one. I cheered for Zak by the stands. I saw Zak and Matt get into a ready position. Zak just tackled Matt and he was done. When Zak turned around to give me a winning smile, Matt pulled something out. The next thing I know I hear a _BOOM_, Zak lying on the floor with blood coming from his back, and Matt being tackled to the floor. My heart froze.

**A murder has happened or so it seems. Find out next time to see what will happen in Zak and Wadi's relationship. Let's hope nothing bad shall happen. For Yu-gi-oh GX fans, I am going to create a story unlike any other JadenXAlexis story. It will be amazing. **

**Me: Sorry about the whole boom thing. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Zak and Wadi are glaring at me and begin chasing me while yelling, "READ AND REVIEW!"**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all reviewers! How is the story? Sorry about the whole Matt and gun thing. I had to add some suspense. Now let's get to the story before Zak or Wadi find me because of the situation at hand. OMG, IT'S TOO LATE THEY HAVE ARRIVED AND WITH A FLAMETHROWER. Please read I said as I run away from the flames.**

Wadi POV

I am a mess. I have barely left Zak's hospital room ever since the gun incident. Right after Zak was carried off to the hospital, I beat up Matt. Literally, Matt's in a hospital room 4 floors above Zak's room. After Zak was carried off to the hospital I gave Matt a broken arm, a broken leg, and about 4 broken ribs. People had to pull me off of Matt before I strangled him. Everyone was surprised about what I did, but agreed that he did deserve that. His parents didn't even press any charges. Though I think he and his brother are finally going to leave me alone because a) I had a restraining order against Matt b) Matt is going to juvi **(is that how you spell it) **and c) I think I scared Michael.

Anyways, I am currently in a chair next to Zak. He still hasn't woken up yet. I heard that the doctors were supposed to do surgery on him to get the bullet out. I was really scared because there was a 50/50 chance that he might die. I swear that I would be so crushed if Zak died. His parents have come and gone. His dad is trying to create a machine to get the bullet out safely while his mom is looking for some artifact that heals anything. I, on the other hand, haven't left Zak's room unless to go to the bathroom or to eat.

I guess I fell asleep in the chair because when I woke up Zak was gone. I began to panic.

"Don't worry Wadi, Zak was transferred to another room for surgery." said Ulraj.

"Wadi, Zak will be okay. The bullet didn't hit his heart so he should have a better chance of living." said Zelda.

I was still pale. How long would it take to take the bullet out? I began pacing around the room. I felt by heart beat faster and my stomach doing back flips. When will he return?

"Wadi, if you keep pacing, you'll leave a mark on the floor." said Zelda.

I looked down. I actually left a scuff mark on the floor. I didn't know what to do now. I just sighed and sat back down. The suspense was killing me.

Finally after two long hours the doctor came out of the operation room. Zak's dad talked to the doctor. Mr. Saturday's expression first was relief then shock then sadness, and then understanding.

"Mr. Saturday, what's happening? Is Zak alright?" I asked.

"Well Wadi, Zak is alright, but he can't remember who we are, his parents. He can only remember his friends for some odd reason." said Mr. Saturday.

"So wait are you telling me that he can't remember you and Mrs. Saturday?" I asked.

"That is correct. He also can't remember Doyle." said Mr. Saturday with sadness in his voice.

"I'm going to talk with him and see if I can help him remember." I said while walking towards the operation room.

As I entered the room I saw Zak sleeping. I sat next to him. I began telling him about his parents. I didn't really care if he was listening or not. I was so worried. I mean what could have made him forget his parents?

"Zak please wake up." I whispered.

"Wadi." I heard a soft voice whispered.

"ZAK!" I said and hugged him.

"Wadi I can't remember my parents. I can only remember you, your cousin, Ulraj, and only a few other people. I also can remember my pets." he said.

"Zak, you need to rest. I'll be back later." I said.

"No don't go, I want you to stay with me." said Zak.

"Fine, but only until you fall asleep because I need to tell the others about your condition." I said.

He nodded. I sat in the stool. He fell asleep quickly and I quietly left. Mr. and Mrs. Saturday were waiting for me outside. I told them what Zak told me. They were depressed.

"Wadi, I have an idea, but I need your dad's permission. I was thinking of letting Zak stay in your house if you wanted since he will probably feel uncomfortable staying with us." said Mrs. Saturday.

"Well I approve." said Wadi's dad behind them.

"Wadi I trust you letting a boy in the house, but if you do-"

"EWW, dad I'm only thirteen!" I yelled while interrupting him.

"Fine, fine." said my dad.

I just sighed and walked away. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. The elevator took me to the top floor which was the roof that was outside. I needed some fresh air. I didn't even realize that it was sunrise. I had been up all night worrying about Zak. I felt a soft breeze blow into my face. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that Zak was right behind me.

"Zak you aren't supposed to be out of bed. You need your rest." I said.

"Don't worry. The doctors said that I could walk around and that I could get out of the hospital tomorrow. Apparently I have a special protein in me that speeds up my healing processes." said Zak.

"Alright. Well just so you know your parents said you could stay at my house until you can recover your memory." I said.

"Well that's cool. I think I will come to your house. I just need to go back to my house and gather a few things." said Zak.

I smiled. I gave him a quick kiss, but he took it the other way. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't let me go. I then felt something on my lips. Let's just say he was kind of French kissing me. He finally let me go. We were both gasping for breath.

"Well you should probably catch some sleep before you leave the hospital." I said.

"Yeah see you later." he said.

Zak seemed a little dazed. I led him back to his hospital room. I quickly said goodbye and just went to go get some breakfast. Zak and I were up on the roof longer than I expected. We didn't come down until 8:00 am.

"So Wadi, I heard Zak is moving in with us." said Zelda.

"Yeah and your point is." I said while blushing slightly.

"Well you and Zak will probably be doing more things together." she said while raising her eyebrows.

I just gasped. I began hitting her in the arm. I really need to keep my dating life away from Zelda.

"Really Zelda, you need to stop embarrassing Wadi." said Ulraj who just appeared behind Zelda.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." said Zelda.

They started making googly eyes at each other and I pretended to gag. I just got up and walked towards Zak's room. I swear if they keep doing this I am going to throw up.

I went inside and saw that Zak was still awake.

"Hey. We're leaving soon." I said.

"Alright. Let me get my medicine." said Zak while grabbing an orange bottle.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I take one pill per day. It helps heal the tissue that was damaged from the bullet." he said.

"Alright. We're going to stop by your house before we go to my house to pick up clothes and anything else you need." I said.

Zak and I walked towards the cafeteria to get Zelda and Ulraj.

"Hey guys, stop flirting and get over here. We need to pick up Zak's stuff." I yelled and practically everyone in the room heard me.

Those two were blushing like crazy. I just love to embarrass them at times. Zak and I were cracking up and running for our lives as they chased us. Finally we made it to my dad's truck which is a Mercedes. ** (This is probably the only car term I know.)**

"Everyone ready?" asked my dad.

We just nodded.

The car ride wasn't too long since Zak's house wasn't too far away. It was gigantic. **(Just so you guys know, Zak's house looks exactly the same as it is in the show.)**

Once we all got out of the car, Zak's pets rushed to the car. Komodo tackled Ulraj since he carried around some type of seaweed necklace. Zon landed on Zak's arm and Fiskerton bear hugged Zak.

"Hey Fiskerton, how are you doing?" I asked.

After coming to Zak's house for awhile, I was able to understand what Fisk was saying.

"(Good. What is my brother's condition?)" asked Fiskerton.

"Well, Zak can't remember his parents so he's going to be staying at my house since he can only remember his friends." I said.

"(Oh, okay. If that will help him then hopefully he'll start to remember." he said.

While I was talking to Fisk, Zak went into his house and got all of his things.

"Are you sure you got everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just need to rest." said Zak.

Zak said bye to his parents and pets. When he hugged his parents it was like he was hugging a stranger. He also quickly gave a hug to Doyle though he still seemed uncomfortable with him.

We got into the car and just went to my house. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey all reviewers, sorry about cutting this short. I ran out of inspiration and ideas. Also no flames because my hair is already singed from the flamethrower Zak and Wadi "found". Anyways what will happen next. Will Zak ever get his memory back? We'll find out soon.**

**Me: Yeah, I finally put something in.**

**Zak: Yeah, but I still don't remember my parents or uncle.**

**Me: Hey I could have made you forget Wadi.**

**Wadi: Zak leave the authoress alone or she might do something violent.**

**Me: Yes listen to your girlfriend.**

**Zak: (muttered) At least I have powers and cool pets.**

**Me: Okay, just for that I'm bringing the fan boys and fan girls in.**

**Zak & Wadi: NOOOOOOO!**

**I start leading the fans towards them while trying to not get trampled.**

**Zak & Wadi: PLEASE R&R! OMG, HOW CAN THEY RUN FOR THIS LONG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all reviewers! I finally got some time to write some more. I am on break from school, but I still have some homework and have to study for important tests. Hopefully this chapter will be okay. Please R&R and no flames.**

Wadi POV

After 20 minutes of driving we got home. School was currently on break for a month since the incident. Everyone was glad to get a break, but was sad about the incident since almost everyone liked the school. Zak seemed to be getting better at remembering things about his past, but still couldn't remember his parents. Once my dad parked the car I led Zak to the house and led him to our guest room. The guest room was medium-sized, had white walls, a twin-sized bed, a closet, and a dresser.

"Wadi, are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" asked Zak again for the hundredth time.

"Yes. You need to feel comfortable in order to remember your parents. Now I'll help you unpack." I said.

Zak brought a good amount of supplies with him. After we finished, my dad yelled, "Kids, what do you want for dinner?"

"Want anything specifically Zak?" I asked.

"Not really. I don't really care as long as it's not Hawaiian BBQ." he said.

"Okay. Why don't we go ask Zelda and Ulraj?" I said.

He just nodded. We walked upstairs and I knocked on Zelda's door. Nobody answered. I could have sworn I heard something make a noise in there.

"Um, Wadi, didn't Zelda and Ulraj come straight into her room?" asked Zak.

My eyes widened and I opened the door. I saw Ulraj and Zelda making out on her bed. I felt my jaw drop and started to cover my eyes. Now I know why they're grossed out when Zak kisses me. Zak's eyes were wide.

"Oh, my god. You guys really should do that when no one else is in the house!" I almost yelled.

They pulled apart and were blushing like crazy. The next thing I know Zak and I are running for our lives as Zelda and Ulraj try to kill me for "interrupting" them. After about 6 laps around the house (somehow we got outside), they collapsed along with me. My dad found us on the ground outside.

"Um, kids what are you doing outside? Actually should I be asking about what happened?" he asked.

We just shook our heads.

"Okay since nobody has answered me on what they want for dinner I'll just get 3 pies of pizza. Hey Ulraj, do you want to stay for dinner?" said my dad.

"Sure. I just have to call my parents." said Ulraj.

"Why is your dad getting **3** pies of pizza?" asked Zak.

"Because whenever Ulraj, Zelda, and I are at the same dinner table, we have an eating contest." I muttered. I can't believe that I actually said that! I'm so embarrassed, but what he said was even more surprising.

"Awesome! Can I join?" he said.

I nodded.

"Though you're going to need luck to break Ulraj's record for the greatest amount of eating pizza. One night he ate 1 and ½ pies of pizza." I said.

"How the heck did he do that?!" asked Zak.

"Well Ulraj came over for dinner at our house. That day we had to run for about 5 miles at school. Ulraj got the best time for the guys and he was ravenous when he came over. As soon as we put the pizza on the table, he just started eating." I said.

"Well we'd better get inside before they eat everything." said Zak.

Luckily they didn't start without us. My dad got used to our eating contest so he was prepared. In fact he said, "Ready, set, GO!", for us.

Five minutes after we started, I was on my third slice, Zelda was on her second slice, and Zak and Ulraj were on their fifth slice. I swear I will never understand how boys can eat so fast. Zak was practically shoving pizza into his mouth and Ulraj was barely chewing his pizza. I gave up after my fifth slice. Zelda gave up on her sixth slice. Zak and Ulraj were still eating. My dad finished after his third slice. We were watching Zak and Ulraj eating contest. Both were on their tenth slice. I swear I think they were going to throw up soon.

Ulraj finally gave up after the twelfth slice. Zak gave up on his thirteenth slice.

"We have a new pizza eating winner. Zak Saturday." I said while raising his hand like a referee at a wrestling match.

I then notice that Zak and Ulraj were both green. I got a thought.

"Guys, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, do it outside." I said while standing a good yard away from them. Zelda got the same idea. 

They nodded and ran outside. I heard retching sounds in a few minutes. After the sounds stopped I came outside with some mouth wash and a towel for each boy. They thanked me and went to the bathroom.

"Boys. I swear, they can be so brainless at times." I said to Zelda.

"I know what you mean. I am so not going to kiss Ulraj now." said Zelda.

"Ditto." I said.

They came back out kind of pale. I also made Ulraj go home.

"Hey Zak, are you alright?" I asked once he cleaned himself up.

"I think so. I practically threw up half of my dinner so I think I'll be fine for now." He said.

"Okay. You should get to sleep soon. You need to rest and hopefully you won't get sick." I said.

Zak looked like he was going to say no, but I gave him a look telling him to just do it. I began pushing him to his room.

"Hey Zelda, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to sleep since it's 10pm. Good night Wadi." said Zelda as she went back to her room.

I decided to go to sleep too so I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Soon I just drifted off to sleep.

**Hey all reviewers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. The devils… I mean teachers at my school gave me so much homework that it has to be illegal. Anyways how was this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I kind of did it last minute and some people kept on bugging me to update.**

**Me: Hey reviewers. Hopefully this chappie wasn't too bad.**

**Zak: I don't like that I had to throw up. I mean really dude really.**

**Me: Zak I'm a GIRL! Honestly I thought I created you to be much smarter in this story. After all my author name is MiwokGIRL101.**

**Zak: Oh. I thought you were a dude cause you liked to be called TJ.**

**Me: Well I do have an assistant named Alex who is a GIRL!**

**Zak: Well why do you…**

**Wadi: Oh for the love of Pete, would you two stop fighting already! Zak just give up. The author is a GIRL! Girl's can have guy names.**

**Alex: Oh Zak. DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GIRLS WITH GUY NAMES?!**

**Me: Alex calm down. Anyways please R&R.**

**Alex: *snore***

**Me: ALEX WHEN I SAY R&R I MEAN READ & REVIEW!**

**Alex: *shocked out of a dream and falls down* Right my bad.**

**Me: *sigh* Zak, Wadi you know what to do.**

**Zak & Wadi: PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all reviewers. I'm deeply sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been busy. Anyways, what's going to happen now? Will Zak get his memory back, will they ever go back to school, and why am I asking this?**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, it's TJ. I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile.**

**Zak: Yeah, you better be.**

**Me: Whoa dude what's with the 'tude?**

**Wadi: Really TJ, "'tude".**

**Zak: Well excuse me. I've been having a bad time. I've been out of business for awhile.**

**Me: I said I was sorry. Gosh. I've been busy.**

**Zak: With what?**

**Me: With stuff that doesn't concern you.**

**Wadi: Would you 2 stop?**

**Zak: Why doesn't it concern me?**

**Me: Well um well, it just doesn't.**

**Wadi: Alex help me out here.**

**Alex: Both of you stop! I will bring out the Mary Sues if I have to!**

**Me & Zak: Fine.**

**Zak & Wadi: Please R&R.**

Wadi POV

I woke up the next morning at 8 a.m. Man, I can't believe Zak had so much pizza. Note to self, never let him eat that much again. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I went to the guest room to see if Zak was up yet and tell him the news. I got an update saying that on Monday we would go back to school. It's Tuesday so we have 6 days before we return.

I'm not sure how Zak will adjust considering his memory is still gone. I sighed. I wish that I had never met Matt or Michael then Zak wouldn't be like this and I could have a normal life. Well as normal as you can get when you go to a cryptid school. I got out of bed and got ready for this brand new day.

Zak POV **(I finally put a Zak POV)**

I woke up at 7 a.m. this morning. I didn't bother getting out of bed. My head is killing me. I just had a dream. It was where I was with my family. It was like I was remembering a memory of mine, but it was like I was watching from outside of my body.

God, I wish that I could remember. I really want to. I want to remember my family, my pets, my home. Apparently, I couldn't remember where my room was when I went back home to pick up my stuff. It took me a good 25 minutes to figure out where my room was. I had to get Fiskerton to lead me to my room.

I sighed.

I heard the sink in Wadi's bathroom turn on. I decided to go on a walk before she got out of the bathroom. I wanted some fresh air. I put on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I quietly tiptoed to the front door.

Man the morning air feels good against my skin.

Why did this happen to me? Why? I can't remember my family. My own family. The dad who supposedly taught me how to operate machines. The mom who taught me how to fight. The uncle who taught me how to sneak out of the my parent's high tech house. The pets that helped through everything. Why? I only knew this stuff because Wadi told me.

I decided to go to the park. It wasn't far away and it was very nice. I sort of remember this place. There was a giant jungle gym, swings, benches, a large fountain that had a giant serpent spitting water in the middle of it, and tons of trees. I remember coming here a couple of times to just think when I was younger. To get away from cryptids and to actually feel slightly normal. I love cryptids, but I needed a break every once in awhile. I sat down on one of the benches.

What do I do? I heard that some people who had amnesia got their memories back my hitting their heads really hard. Maybe that would work. Nah, Wadi would kill me if I further injured myself. Besides I'm not emo or suicidal.

I put my head in my hands. Why would Matt do this anyways? He's only 13 and he attempted to murder me.

I was thinking so much that I didn't notice a hooded figure approach me. I finally noticed him when he was in front of me. He was very pale. In fact he was snow white. He had a white face and white hair. He also appeared to have small fangs. He was also kind of hunched over. He began talking.

"My dear boy, are you Zak Saturday" he asked with an odd accent.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I am V.V. Argost, but call me Argost." He said.

"What do you want?" I said.

Hey, don't blame me for being rude. I was in a bad mood.

" I have heard about your predicament and I want to help." He said.

"How can you help me?" I asked suddenly excited.

"There is a legendary stone called the Kur stone." Said Argost.

"Hey isn't there a very powerful creature named Kur?" I asked.

I remember I had read a book with about Kur.

"Yes. This stone was named after it because it is very powerful and known for its healing properties. It can cure any ailment like your amnesia. All I need is your help locating it and I will let you use it. Then I can take the stone and be on my merry way." He said.

I was getting excited. I could get a chance to remember everything. To have my life back. There was a small part in my brain saying I should be cautious and think. It said to not trust this man, but he said he could get my memory back. I took a chance. Little did I know it would be one of my worst mistakes ever. The next two words would cause me so much trouble.

"I'm in."

**Oooh, what did Zak get himself into? Sorry for it being so short. I've been so busy. I almost abandoned this story, but an interview got me back onto my feet and started typing again. I have giant tests coming up so I'll try to update.**

**Me: Hey I'm back baby. Haha.**

**Zak: Yeah really, what was taking so long?**

**Alex: Give her a break. She's had to do tons of work and her laptop crashed with all of the data. She couldn't get it fixed until 3 months later.**

**Zak: Still.**

**Alex: No not still.**

**Me: There back at it. *sigh* Nothing has changed.**

**Wadi: Break it up guys.**

**Zak: Fine.**

**Me: What do you guys say?**

**Zak & Wadi: R&R pretty please.**


End file.
